Life Drawings
by LadyMelieka
Summary: Ron discovers he is a brilliant artist, and Draco contracts him for a nude portrait...
1. Default Chapter

**This fic is called Life Drawing because my artist friend Fran told me that's what nude portraits are called and the fic is centered around the life drawing Ron does of Draco.**

**You will find that I have taken away all the animosity and stuff that Ron and Draco have for each other, which makes them kind of OOC, but I couldn't make this plotline work if they hate each other, so it had to be done.**

**As you all know, I do not own anything Harry Potter related, although I do own the animating paint thing. This fic contains 'slash,' as in boy/boy relationships, so if that squicks you, don't read it.**

"I'm bored."

"What was that, little bro'?"

George apparated in front of Ron, who repeated, "I'm bored. There's nothing left to do, we've done everything. And where'd Fred go?"

George frowned for a moment, then his face cleared. "Angelina's. Meeting her parents. Listen, if you're bored, how about a hobby?"

Ron laughed. "A hobby? Like stamp-collecting?" George laughed too, then shook his head. "No. Ever wonder how they get the portraits at Hogwarts-or anywhere else for that matter- to move?"

Ron nodded and George grinned. "with animating paint, of course. Mum got me some for my birthday years ago, but I lost interest quickly. You can have it if you want."

Ron thought it over, then said, "why not. There's no harm in trying it."

"That's the spirit!"

"Accio paint!" George watched as his stuff came flying out the window of his and Fred's bedroom, onto the grass by Ron's feet. "Here. Knock yourself out." With that, George apparated away.

After struggling for ages to get the easel standing, and some card on it, Ron started to sketch the outlines of his painting. He wasn't conscious of what it was, until he was done, and he stepped back to survey his work. It was a picture of Harry Potter.

Ron was a little surprised at how decent it looked, but figured there was no point stopping, and started mixing paint.

As soon as he touched the brush to the card, he could feel the magic in the paint (what he didn't realise was, part of this feeling was his latent abilities coming to the fore).

Every stroke, every dab, he knew exactly where it all had to go. Finally finished, he stepped back again, only to bump into his mother, who had come out to see what her youngest son was up to.

"Oh, Ron!" She exclaimed, "I never knew you could paint!"

"Neither did I, mum," Ron said, then asked, "how do I make it move?"

Ron's portrait was placed in the kitchen where everyone would see it. Various Weasley's wandered into the kitchen that day, and were excused for thinking that Harry Potter had come to visit.

Ginny came in and mooned over it, she squealed, delightedly when it blew her a kiss.

George grinned, and clapped Ron on the back when he saw it, glad he had judged his little brother right.

The last week of the holidays drew near. Hermione came to stay, and gushed over the painting, making Ron promise he would do one of her.

That night, they went to Harry's house with Mr. Weasley, at his urging, Hermione went up and knocked on the door.

Vernon Dursley, opening it, glared at her. "Whatever you're selling, we don't want any!" he went to close the door again, but Hermione said swiftly, "oh, no sir, we're here to pick up your nephew."

The door opened again. "My nephew?"

Hermione was ready with her story. "Yes, sir. I also have a story you can use for your neighbours, if you want, if they ask where he's gone."

Hermione sounded very adult and professional. This impressed Uncle Vernon, but only barely. "I'm listening." he grunted.

"Very well, you see, we at…" she paused, smiling slightly, "St Brutus's felt that perhaps if we took your nephew away from your loving family of four, and put him with another family, with say, eight people in it, who wouldn't have as much time for him, we might manage to, sort of, push him into shape, as it were."

In light of this, Vernon had no choice but to let 'Miss Granger, senior undersecretary to the deputy-head' and her two companions in, to get his juvenile delinquent nephew.

Harry nearly fell over when he saw them, but dutifully followed Miss Granger to his room where she promptly burst into giggles, eventually having to lean on Ron for support.

They packed all his gear quickly, and Mr. Weasley shrunk it to pocket size for Harry, who was draping the invisibility cloak over Hedwig's cage.

Coming back down the stairs, Miss Granger thanked Vernon for his time and co-operation with their little project, and said she hoped they could send a changed boy home on the train at the end of the year.

"How on Earth did you come up with all that, Hermione?" Harry demanded when they were out of sight of number four. Hermione started giggling again. "Oh, it was just some rubbish I thought up on the way here."

Back at the Burrow, Harry was shown his portrait-which had to be taken from Ginny's room, when she had commandeered it three days ago- was very impressed and told Ron so.

the rest of the holidays were blissfully uneventful, the only major crises being how to fit all Ron's equipment into his trunk, and where he would get supplies if needed, easily solved by a shrinking spell, a bottomless spell for his trunk, and a review of the shops in Hogsmeade, in particular the one called Paint the Clouds, which only Hermione had ever seen.


	2. chapter 2

**This fic is called Life Drawing because my artist friend Fran told me that's what nude portraits are called and the fic is centered around the life drawing Ron does of Draco.**

**You will find that I have taken away all the animosity and stuff that Ron and Draco have for each other, which makes them kind of OOC, but I couldn't make this plotline work if they hate each other, so it had to be done.**

**As you all know, I do not own anything Harry Potter related, although I do own the animating paint thing. This fic contains 'slash,' as in boy/boy relationships, so if that squicks you, don't read it.**

"Ron!" Hermione came dashing up to the red-head, who looked up from his sketch of the lake. "What is it 'Mione?"

Hermione skidded to a stop, dropped to the ground, and fought to catch her breath. "I…was telling…Parvati how…well you…draw and paint and…she said she'd love to…have you…do her portrait! She told me she'd pay to have a good likeness of herself, but I said you'd most likely not take it." She finished triumphantly.

Ron had turned a page and started making little lines. Soon he said, "did she want a likeness like this?" His sketch was identical to Parvati Patil. Hermione gasped.  
Ron, every time I see one of your pictures, it's more realistic than the last! You're getting better all the time, and you were brilliant to start with!"

Ron blushed beet-red. "Thanks Hermione."

"Erm, Parvati? Hermione told me you'd be interested in having a portrait done?"

Parvati turned to Ron. "Oh, yes, Ron. Mother's always wanted me to have one, but I never wanted anyone to do it. But I wouldn't mind if it was you, I've known you for 5 years, after all. I'll pay you for it, of course." She added as an afterthought.

Ron smiled. "You don't have to pay me Parvati, I love to paint, and only a Quidditch player gets paid for doing what they love."

Parvati looked as though she would argue the matter, but nodded reluctantly. "Alright. When should we meet?"

Ron thought about telling her she didn't need to be there while he painted her, but decided not to. It wouldn't really affect his work, so if it made her happy to sit for him, who was he to argue? "Don't you have a free period tomorrow after lunch?" at her nod, he continued, "So do I, we could do it then?" Parvati agreed. That was a good time.

Lunch the next day:

"So, in a few minutes, you're going to be painting Parvati's portrait?" Harry asked, and Ron nodded. "Yeah." Truthfully, he was a bit nervous. The only people he'd painted so far were his family, Harry and Hermione. Apparently, family and friends can be biased. This was his first 'professional' portrait. It made his stomach churn.

"Ron?" It was Parvati. "Are you ready?" He nodded, stood up, said, "See you later," to Harry and Hermione, and followed Parvati out of the Great Hall, followed by the eyes of many students, including one Draco Malfoy.

The second Ron picked up his pencil ( the marvellous muggle thing Harry had given him), all his anxieties left him. He felt serene, he could do this!

Parvati soon began to fidget, but Ron didn't notice. He did remember however, to look at her every now and then to make her feel needed. It wouldn't be good to upset her.

"Done." Parvati looked up at him shocked. "Already?" He nodded, told her to come and see. Parvati seemed a bit sceptical, apparently it should have taken ages.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness, Ron, this is incredible, I feel like I'm looking at a photograph!" She stretched her hand out to touch the painting, but Ron quickly covered it with his own. "Still wet, Parvati!" she looked at him curiously, and he took his hand away, blushing. "Sorry."

Touching his cheek gently, she said, "don't worry, Ron." Her hand felt nice on his skin, but she took it away, to whisper, "you won't let me pay you, but I have to thank you somehow…" Ron's face turned even redder as her intention became clear. She pressed her lips against his, an action which felt even better than her hand on his cheek. They lingered like that for a moment or two, then pulled away. Parvati seemed back to her normal self. "It's brilliant Ron. Can you tell me, when I can send it to my mum?" Ron nodded slowly. "Sure. I'll need to touch it up a bit first. Would you like it to move?"

Parvati's hand flew to her cheek. "You can do that? Hermione didn't say you could make it move!" Ron smiled. "That's a yes then?" Parvati nodded excitedly, then said, "Oh, I have to tell Padma! She'll be so jealous!"

She rushed to the door, stopped, came back and kissed Ron quickly on the cheek. "Don't tell anyone about that, ok?" Ron nodded, it was a secret he'd take to the grave. She smiled at him again, and rushed off, presumably to the Ravenclaw dormitories to tell her sister all about her moving portrait.

It was the start of a busy term for Ron. Every spare minute was dedicated to painting. Except Sundays. He wisely took Sundays off to finish any and all homework which had piled up over the week. After Parvati, there had been an abundance of girls who wanted their portraits done, and a surprising number of boys, who came for the novelty.

Three weeks after Parvati, Ron had painted Padma Patil; Lavender Brown; Hannah Abbot; Terry Boot; Susan Bones; Mandy Brocklehurst; Justin Finch-Fletchley; Ernie Macmillan; Dean Thomas and Sally-Anne Perks, and he was…

"Completely stuffed, Hermione, I'll do my homework on Sunday. Now I'm going to bed. Coming Harry?"

Harry glanced sideways at Hermione, yawned fakely, and stood up. "Sure. I can't stay up any later." He sent a reproving look at Hermione. "Don't stay up too late, 'Mione, it's bad for your health."

Ron and Harry ascended the stairs, sniggering loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**This fic is called Life Drawing because my artist friend Fran told me that's what nude portraits are called and the fic is centred around the life drawing Ron does of Draco.**

**You will find that I have taken away all the animosity and stuff that Ron and Draco have for each other, which makes them kind of OOC, but I couldn't make this plotline work if they hate each other, so it had to be done.**

**As you all know, I do not own anything Harry Potter related, although I do own the animating paint thing. This fic contains 'slash,' as in boy/boy relationships, so if that squicks you, don't read it.**

"Weasley!" Ron looked up from his drawing of the Whomping Willow. "Malfoy? What do you want?"

Draco stood, looking down at Ron. "Did you draw that?" he asked, disregarding the question completely, and Ron nodded. Draco smirked. "Good. I've been thinking about having a painting done. Will you do it?"

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, Malfoy, I might embarrass you by painting you nude, and fat. Do you want to take that chance?"

Instead of looking revolted, stunned and angry, as Ron had expected, Draco looked thoughtful, and sat down. "That…" He cleared his throat and leaned close to whisper, "that's actually kind of an arousing thought. My enemy, a Weasley, seeing - and painting me naked. Not the fat part of course." He put his mouth even closer to Ron's ear to add, "I could be in that, but would you really do it?"

Ron thought for a moment. 'Malfoy really is good looking,' "Yes, Malfoy, I think I would do it." Draco got to his feet and looked down at him again. "Well? Come on then!"

"Now?" Ron squeaked, getting to his feet and Draco nodded. "Yes now! Aren't I more interesting than the Whomping Willow?" Ron snorted. "That remains to be seen Malfoy."

Draco opened the door they had arrived at after taking so many twists and turns that Ron was hopelessly lost, stepping inside, and moving to the window. Ron followed him, taking in all the details of the room, from the large, round bed, to the easel and canvas set up facing it, to the small table containing chalks, paints and brushes.

"Malfoy… did you have this planned the whole time? I… how can this be?" The blond smirked at him. "This room is similar to your room of requirement, Weasley. Not the same, but very similar." He sat down on the bed, tilted his head back, and stared at the red head.

Ron arched his eyebrows, moved over to the easel and began rummaging around for his pencil in his pocket. He grinned triumphantly as he held it up, and looked over at Draco. A faint blush stained his cheeks, as he said, "Well, Malfoy, you wanted to do this, are you going to strip off or not?" Draco gave a small start, then smiled, just a little. "Why, Weasley, I thought you'd never ask." He stood up, peeled off his jumper, then set about loosening his tie, very slowly, sliding it off. He smirked, and began undoing buttons with an agonising slowness, carefully exposing his chest in such a manner that Ron's mouth dried, and his hands began to shake, ever so slightly. Truth be told, this was hardly Ron's first nude portrait. But as Draco continued to expose his creamy skin, Ron realised that this may just be the hardest one so far. (AN: No pun intended there) Through the course of his painting career, several boys and girls had asked him to paint them in various states of undress, and he was not ashamed to admit he had admired the forms of the boys just as much as the girls. It was something of a surprise to him however, that these paintings very frequently resulted in payment in the form of kisses, and more.

He picked up a chalk stick, and fiddled around with it, trying not to look at the blond undressing.

"I'm finished," Draco said softly. "How do you want me to pose?" Ron spared a quick glance, sucked in a sharp breath, and looked away again. "However feels comfortable for you, Malfoy," he said, and heard a rustle, as Draco climbed on the bed, stretching his graceful limbs out. "So this is alright then?" Draco's voice was slightly breathy, and Ron couldn't help himself. He looked up at Draco and stared blatantly. "…yes…" he replied softly. Draco licked his lips and smiled.

Ron was finding it incredibly difficult to focus on his painting. He'd made the mistake of telling Draco that he could move around a little if he wanted, and the blond boy kept shifting around in a very sensual manner. "Weasley… are you nearly done?" Ron glanced over, and gasped loudly. "…Malfoy, what the fuck?"

Draco was hard. Very, very hard. He'd done his best not to succumb, but Ron was so god dammed hot, when he was painting. He decided suddenly. "Weasley… Ron… come over here." He smiled and pushed his hand through his hair before bringing that hand down to stroke small circles on his thigh. "Ron?"

He watched with satisfaction as Ron sighed, and began walking forward, eyes fixed on the hand on Draco's thigh. He was a little startled when the red head threw himself on the bed, and latched his mouth onto Draco's, but recovered quickly and began kissing back just as furiously.

Ron pulled away for a moment, and grinned at the blond. "Malfoy…" he said softly, sliding his leg over Draco's thighs, pushing their arousals closer, eliciting a small groan from the other boy, who pushed eagerly against him, before pulling him into another heated kiss.

Ron was confused. He was having the time of his life, but he was confused. Here he was, snogging the living daylights out of his enemy, harder than he'd ever been in his life, and loving every minute of it. He groaned, gave up being confused, and took it a step further.

Draco was in heaven. Sure, Ron was his enemy, but still, this was the best time he'd ever had. It got better a moment later though, when a hand snuck between their bodies, and wrapped itself around his aching erection. He arched his back helplessly, and cried out at the sensation. He could tell he wasn't going to last much longer. He reached out blindly for Ron, and pulled him down for another bruising kiss, before latching his teeth none too gently onto Ron's lower lip, then sucking hard.

The pain filled moan of pleasure Ron spilled onto his ears brought him just close enough to the edge to be painful. "Weasley!" He ground out, and grabbed a fistful of Ron's hair, pushing himself even closer to the other boy, and slamming into an orgasm, faintly hearing Ron follow him a moment later.

Sticky and sated, Draco sank back onto the bed, sighing softly. "Ron…" He heard and felt the other boy move away slightly, and stretch out onto the bed next to him. "Malfoy… I…" it was all he heard, before he drifted off to sleep.

"Malfoy… I…" Ron glanced over at the blond, and snorted with laughter. Draco 'Playboy of Hogwarts' Malfoy was fast asleep. Still chuckling to himself, Ron cast a few cleansing spells, and moved back to the easel.

When Draco woke again, it was to an empty room. Sighing in disappointment, he noticed he was clean, and under the blankets of the bed. Moving away, and getting dressed, he happened to glance over at the easel. And gasped in astonishment. The painting of himself, lying on the bed was gone, and in its place was a fantastic portrait of him, mid orgasm, thrashing around on the bed in bliss. His cheeks went slightly pink, and he looked away. After composing himself, he took it down, noted it was dry, shrunk it, and put it carefully in his pocket. Blushing a little again, he scurried out of the room.

Ron had certainly done his job well. In more ways than one.


	4. Chapter 4

**This fic is called Life Drawing because my artist friend Fran told me that's what nude portraits are called and the fic is centred around the life drawing Ron does of Draco.**

**You will find that I have taken away all the animosity and stuff that Ron and Draco have for each other, which makes them kind of OOC, but I couldn't make this plotline work if they hate each other, so it had to be done.**

**As you all know, I do not own anything Harry Potter related, although I do own the animating paint thing. This fic contains 'slash,' as in boy/boy relationships, so if that squicks you, don't read it.**

Ron stood near the front of the small group of sixth years who were waiting for their Care of Magical Creatures class to begin.

He was looking around, carefully keeping his gaze moving, desperately trying to avoid staring at Malfoy, and he had good reason too.

The blond was looking devastating today. Ron was astonished how anyone could look different from normal when they were wearing the same robes they did everyday, but Malfoy pulled it off. And how Ron wished he could pull it off, and push the boy to the ground, and fuck him senseless. So he was definitely avoiding looking at Malfoy. He sighed in relief when Hagrid finally turned up and ushered them around the back of his house, over to a pen of strange looking birds. There were quite a few sighs of relief when students realised that these birds looked incredibly harmless, and even a little cute.

Ron listened avidly to Hagrid, who was explaining all about the birds. "Diricawls! Originated in Mauritius, they did! As you can see, they are plump bodied fluffy feathered flightless birds, what are remarkable for their method of escaping danger. It can vanish in a puff of feathers and reappear elsewhere, which is an ability they share with the phoenix! Now, interestingly enough, muggles used to be aware of diricawls, but they knew 'em under a different name. Anyone know what it is?"

Hermione shrieked "Dodos!" Just as Ron felt a hand slide along his hip, and something hard press against his backside. This was all lost in the confusion however, because every muggle born in the class started calling out and pushing forward to try and see the famous birds. Hagrid continued with the lecture on dodo birds and diricawls, but Ron wasn't paying attention anymore. He was occupied with the erection pressing against his ass, and the blond muttering dirty suggestions in his ear.

He shivered, and felt a discrete hand slide through his robes and cover his own quickly growing hardness. He pushed back against Malfoy, and whispered a few comments of his own, gratified when he felt the reaction against him. He moaned, and began moving his hips gently forward and back, feeling the stroking of his cock, and also stimulating Malfoy's.

The hand squeezed once, and he came, biting his lip to stifle the cry, before shoving back hard, causing Malfoy to come too. A swift flick of a wand had them both clean, and seeing that the class's attention had begun to wander, Ron took a step away. Malfoy smirked at him, and whispered, "meet me in the room tonight, at eleven. We'll have some fun."

Ron nodded, and the blond moved away, somehow making it seem like he'd never been there.

Ron looked around, and sighed. No one was looking at him or Malfoy strangely, no one had seen.

That's what he thought. Inside, Harry Potter was seething. What the hell had been going on? Anyone would think that Malfoy was humping Ron! And what kind of fun were they going to have at eleven at night, and what room?

He realised he was going to have to follow Ron, and thanked his father for the invisibility cloak.

Ten o clock. Harry listened carefully as his friend got out of bed and dressed. When Ron had left the dorm room, Harry flung back his covers, grabbed his outer robe and pulled it on for warmth. Then he tossed his invisibility cloak over his head and snuck out of the room himself.

"Malfoy?"

Ron eased his way into the apparently empty room. "Malfoy? Are you here?" He didn't notice the door stopping for a moment before swinging closed. Harry took a position near the opposite wall, as Ron sat dejectedly on the bed. "It was a trick," he murmured. "A lousy trick. I can't believe it." He stood up, and began pacing. "I'll give him five minutes, then I am leaving and he can forget anything happening."

Three and a half minutes later, Draco Malfoy snuck quickly through the door, and looked up at Ron. "Sorry. I didn't think you'd be here, I'm so late. I nearly got caught by Mrs. Norris three times! I had to hide and wait for her to go!"

Ron could feel himself smiling like a fool. "I thought it was just a trick!" He admitted softly, before walking over to Draco and putting his hand on the blond's shoulder.

Draco lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "No. No trick." He took a step forward and leaned in for a kiss.

This was unlike any other thing they had done so far. It was hot, but sweet, passionate, but gentle. Ron moaned, and cupped Draco's face in his hands, bringing them closer, carefully deepening the kiss, sliding their tongues together.

Draco shivered, and pressed his rapidly growing erection against Ron's thigh, who pressed his own right back, before breaking away, and leading a surprised Draco over to the bed. "Strip for me." He said, sitting on the edge. Draco blinked a few times, before complying, undoing the buttons on his shirt. Like Ron, he'd left his tie in the dorm, unwilling to have such a blatant reminder of his house colours. It was mere moments before he was naked, and Ron smiled at the sight.

"I've done a lot of naked portraits this term, Draco," he said softly, "but I can honestly say, that you are the most beautiful person I've ever painted."

Harry Potter felt a strange stab of jealousy at those words, standing in the corner he'd retreated to once the others had taken to the bed, he watched, stunned as his best friend revealed a surprisingly handsome figure to Draco Malfoy, who was nothing if not appreciative. "I think you'd give me a run for my money, gorgeous," he said in a husky whisper, standing and kissing Ron with more fervour than before. Their naked bodies pressed together, grinding and rubbing, hands stroking sensitive places even as they kissed and made their way back to the bed.

Draco was more conscious of what he was doing this time, and made sure he was on top. He had no objection to someone else dominating him, just not all the time, and also, he relished the idea of dominating Ron.

Ron groaned as Draco slid over him, loving the feeling it brought him, but he didn't have time to dwell on it, as Draco's mouth clamped over his again. He kissed back feverishly, and whined loudly when the blond pulled away, who smirked, and lowered his mouth to Ron's neck, kissing, licking and sucking.

He was infinitely grateful that this room was soundproof, because there was no way he would have wanted to miss hearing the cries and groans and whimpers which were coming from Ron's lips.

He bit down on a nipple, and Ron nearly screamed, bucking desperately, trying to get more sensation to where he needed it. Draco soothed the tender nipple, and moved to the other one, torturing that too, before trailing his mouth down Ron's stomach.

As Draco slid his mouth over Ron's hardness, the redhead slid his hand into the blond's hair. Draco sucked and nibbled at Ron, who gasped, before he pulled him up to grind them together. Two or three sharp thrusts against skin and they were both coming and coming hard. It was too much and Ron really screamed this time, the sound echoing in Draco's ears. He let a loud cry of triumph pass his lips before collapsing on top of Ron, who slid his arms around him and got comfortable, before they both drifted off. Neither of them were awake enough to notice Harry slip out the door.

Harry Potter sat on his bed in the dormitory, trembling. Ron and Malfoy were involved. His best friend, and his enemy were… seeing each other! Harry gagged, and had to stop himself from throwing up.

Ok, he had to think about this rationally. He had a few choices here. He could wait till Ron got back, and demand an explanation. He could go find Malfoy and beat the shit out of him. He could go to bed and pretend he'd never seen anything.

Harry heaved out a sigh. These were options, but there was only one thing he could do. Raising his wand, he whispered, "Obliviate!"

_Cliffie? Well, sorta…_


End file.
